1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system that has been specially designed so that a user who has to remain in the seated position on account of the nature of the user's work may exercise the user's lower extremities in the course of the working day with the resultant beneficial effect that this has on the user's general state of health and without impairing job performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is common knowledge, physical exercise is absolutely fundamental for maintaining a good state of health. Although certain working activities entail the necessary practice of physical exercise, there are however an increasing number of people who have to remain seated behind a computer, an office desk, etc. during practically the whole working day, performing wholly intellectual tasks with practically no physical exercise, especially at lower limb level.
This physical inactivity has a negative impact on health in the course of time creating situations of discomfort, fatigue, leg pains, etc.
The obvious solution to this problem is to carry out physical exercises outside working hours and in this respect there are people who devote a certain time every day to walking or performing different types of physical exercises, but obviously such person make up a minority group, as the vast majority do not have the time or means to perform such exercises.
There are numerous kinds of gymnastic apparatus, but none of them allows a person to carry out a certain physical exercise while working.